For Me It Never Stops
by Chibi Binasu-chan
Summary: Random coordinates. A doomed maiden voyage. Time could be rewritten. - Captain Jack and 11 finally meet, but not in the best setting. Can the Captain save the Doctor and accomplish his mission for Torchwood, or forever change history as we know it?


**Author's Note**: Hello old friends and new – haven't written in a while, sorry. But this is a particular story I've been cooking and I had to get it out there. It might be a bit long, and updates may be slow. But please be patient. - This story is set after The Wedding of River Song, but before the Christmas 2011 special.

**Disclaimer**: Doctor Who is owned by BBC. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

"The Battle of Trafalgar, the Planet Starbucks.. creation of the second Milky Way.. yes, yes, the desultory-manipulator is working quite splendid."

The Tardis wheezed in impatience.

"Alright! I admit! Just a fancy word for random.." The Doctor waved at the console without looking up as he messed about with the controls of his new invention. "Now then, what's next?"

Another sigh of the time and space ship was released, but this time with a spark of anger.

The Doctor finally glanced up with a frown, "What? Amy and Rory are fine." He was shaken a bit backwards by the rumbling of his spaceship. "No, no, it's not that dangerous to set random coordinates – besides," the usual smirk. "Nothing I can't handle, a bit of danger."

As if to mock him, the Tardis shook violently, throwing the Time Lord and the random coordinating-manipulator to the glass floor.

"No! No! Don't do that!" The Doctor shut his eyes in expectation, but cracked one eye open as he realized that the shaking had stopped. He searched for the manipulator. Its light was green, "Ah! What a beauty! Another location, another adventure. See, now!" He raised a shaking finger to the console, "This is fun. Like a little game with myself – just to relax a bit, what's wrong with that? Now, where have we got to now?"

As the Doctor swaggered to the front door, the Tardis let out a few mechanical sounds of quiet satisfaction. The Doctor pulled open the door and stepped out.

A fine wooden floor, bright sunlight, and the smell of the fresh sea met the Doctor. He grinned, "There now, some holiday would do me good." He glanced over his shoulder, "Bye, dear, I'll be back by dinner." The Doctor shut the door behind him, but he didn't notice the strange way it locked itself.

The Time Lord barely had the chance to look around before a man in a black suit approached him, "Sir, your ticket please?"

"-Ah, yes, my ticket.." the Doctor grasped in his pocket, "Here it is!" He showed the man his psychic paper.

The man's questioning gaze melted to a smile, "First class, I see. Welcome aboard, Dr. Smith."

"Thank you!" The Doctor smiled in return, replacing the paper in his pocket. He was finally able to step away from the Tardis and out of the small undercover area he seemed to be in. The wind and salty sea air whipped at his face as the Doctor realized he was standing on a ship deck, looking out upon never-ending ocean. "Oh," he let it surprise him, a difficult thing to come by for the Doctor.

It didn't actually matter how many times he had seen a certain event, or sight, or scene, there were still the little things that the Doctor couldn't help but take joy in. He let his shoulders relax and took in a big gulp of the fresh air. The Doctor turned on the deck and began to stroll down it, taking in his surroundings.

He licked his lips, "Earth. Random manipulator isn't quite as random as I was hoping, but a holiday on Earth is just as good as the Planet Barcelona." His boots were loud upon the deck's surface, "Judging by the taste of the air, I'd say, it's the late 1800's. No, no, that can't be right." A young couple walked by him with curious eyes, but the Doctor simply observed their period dress like a scientist taking down biological notes, "Early 1900's. What ship is this.."

A loud and oddly familiar laugh distracted him. It pulled him from the deck and into a luxurious looking dining area where a group of men and women in fine clothes were sharing a drink. The Doctor scanned the room quickly, looking for the source of that laugh, when he heard-

"So, you're a captain? You must be very brave."

"I've been told so, but I've had a few moments of doubt," the comment sent a raucous laugh through the group, and a shiver down the Doctor's spine.

He wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not, but either way, the Doctor ended up standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, gawking open jawed, at the sight of Captain Jack Harkness.

The man was dressed in period clothes, looking every bit as though he belonged in this time era, which of course he did not. He was seated at the head of the table, with a beautiful woman on one side, and a handsomely mustached gentleman on the other, both appearing to be breathing in the Captain's dashing smile. The Doctor was barely able to snap his jaw shut before Jack glanced in his direction.

Their eyes met, and a recognition of out of time misplacement between the two occurred. However, the Doctor didn't allow Jack to get any more than that look by sharply turning away and walking back onto the deck. The Time Lord leaned upon the railing and peered down into the sea. Something didn't feel right. "There goes my holiday.." he grumbled. Leave it to Jack to show up at an inopportune moment and ruin everything.

Footsteps behind him were his only warning before the ex-con man set a hand on the railing next to him, "Hey there. Sorry, don't mean to be too forward, but you seem to need a friend. Are you traveling alone?" Always flirting.

Then the Doctor was actually choked for two seconds as he remembered that Jack had not seen him in his latest regeneration, and therefore had no idea who he was, "-I, well, yes I'm traveling alone, I don't always need someone, you know. I can enjoy my own company once in a while, it's not _that_ boring. Well, I mean, it is a _bit _dull at times, but I can take care of myself believe it or not."

"Woah there," Jack was taken aback for a moment. "You just looked a bit down, is all, and I wanted to see if I could cheer you up." He grinned and put out a hand, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. What brings you to Titanic?"

"_What_?" the Doctor sharply demanded, batting away Jack's hand. The Doctor looked all around him and began to recognize the signs. The early 1900's and the Atlantic ocean! Such a fine and large ship could be no other than the Titanic, and on the third day of its doomed maiden voyage. The Time Lord slapped his forehead, "I'm getting too old for this, too old and too thick! Of course, of course, the Titanic!" His eyes got wide as he had another realization, "I've got to get back."

Without seeing the piercing gaze on Jack's face, the Doctor whipped around and headed straight for the Tardis. His mind clouded with knowledge of past, present and future events, he struggled to find the Tardis key. Something deep in his stomach lurched, and he stepped back.

The key was still on the seat within the console room where he had forgotten it. But the Tardis was locked..

The Doctor tried to yank on the door, but it wouldn't budge. "No, no, no.. old girl, you did this, didn't you? Why did you do this?" he couldn't help but feel betrayed. He snapped his fingers, hoping it would automatically unlock, but nothing happened. After several moments of vigorously snapping his fingers to no avail, frustration rose within him and he slapped a hand on the door frame, "No! Don't do this!"

He didn't even hear the footsteps behind him before a strong hand turned him around and pushed his back against the Tardis door. Jack held the Doctor's arm pinned against the Tardis tight, their bodies too close for the Time Lord's comfort. "It's you," Jack gasped. "I knew it was you the moment I saw you, but I had to make sure." The Captain proceeded to check the Doctor up and down. "Bow-tie?"

"Bow-ties are cool," was the immediate resentful response.

"It's different, and I think I liked the last one better, but God.. you're still as hot as ever," Jack grinned widely. "I could get used to this. And you look even younger. Not fair."

"Jack!" the Doctor struggled against the Captain's firm grasp. "Can we get some perspective here? This is the Titanic! And I don't mean a spaceship Titanic nearly crash-landing on Earth, I mean the _real _Titanic!"

Jack frowned, "Hold on just one second here! Perspective?" His voice raised in pitch and volume. "I heard you were dead for good. Never regenerated. The stars have been whispering about your murder."

The Doctor squeezed out of Jack's warm arms and waved his arms wildly at their surroundings, "What does that matter right now? We're on _the_ Titanic!"

"So you keep saying, as though you didn't know. Explain, Doctor," Jack demanded, with crossed arms. "Or does this regeneration not do that?"

"Not often enough," the Doctor quipped back. Some passengers whispered as they quickly walked by. The Doctor let out a ragged sigh, "Look, the Titanic is a fixed point in time. What happens here will always happen, it's best not to get involved. And you!" The Doctor pointed an accusing finger at Jack, "You are also a fixed point in time! And quite frankly, I'm a bit tired of fixed points in time right now, so if you'll excuse me, I need to get both you and me out of here, assuming we can get the Tardis to open up."

Jack had a small smirk on his face, "You're cute when you slur your 's's in 'assuming.'"

The Doctor's expression was incredulous, which Jack also found endearing. "Why do I always have a face that no one listens to?" The Time Lord fussed with his long brown hair and pulled on his bow-tie. After stomping his foot, he seemed to calm down a bit. He turned to Jack once more, "We need to get in the Tardis, and I'll drop you off at Torchwood-"

"Well that's why I'm here," Jack interrupted.

The Doctor stopped short, "Torchwood sent you here?"

Now Jack was the impatient one, "Look, Doctor, I'd love to share ghost stories, but this isn't the best place. I'll show you my room-" The look on the Doctor's face made Jack point a finger at him. "I'm not getting in the Tardis. I'm not leaving until my mission here is accomplished, and once I tell you what that is, you'll understand. Time could be rewritten in the worst possible way unless I succeed."

The Doctor gazed seriously at Jack. "Alright, I'll listen," the two time-travelers walked away together toward Jack's bedroom.

A captain's mate watched them leave, and approached the Tardis. He reached out a hand and touched the dark blue wooden door. He grinned.

* * *

Please review! Thank you! :)


End file.
